Conditioning of hair and/or skin is one of the most desired attributes in a personal care composition, particularly conditioners, shampoos, and body washes. Cationic polymers are known to provide conditioning benefits, but can tend to build up on hair and cause limp and/or unmanageable hair. Other conditioning agents containing oily (silicone) or waxy (fatty acids) material are known, but have several drawbacks, including the proclivity of silicones to wash off the hair when paired with surfactants. Thus, it is important in the art to develop new non-cationic conditioning agents and formulations that offer similar aesthetic properties to silicones.
Likewise, there is a need for a conditioning shampoo that can clean, condition, and increase manageability, for example, exhibit improved curl retention and frizz control (that is, a reduction in the appearance or intensity of frizz, a term of art referring to an aesthetically undesirable appearance of individual hair fibers behaving independently and non-uniformly, whether from static, humidity, or damage).